Maths et chocolat
by Madji
Summary: Fic mettant en scène le couple Stan et Kyle.


**Maths et chocolat**

Le bulletin de notes de Stan Marsh était très hétérogène. Excellent sportif, il raflait les meilleures notes possibles dans toutes les activités physiques, et était même membre de l'équipe de football du lycée. Il arrivait également à s'en tirer honorablement en anglais, histoire, et langues étrangères. En revanche, les maths c'était déjà une autre paire de manches. Stan tenait en horreur les équations du second degré, la géométrie et tous les horribles chiffres qui s'entassaient les uns à côté des autres sur le tableau noir, sans qu'il y trouve la moindre logique. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas le moins du monde, aussi les notes catastrophiques qu'il récoltait ne faisaient naître chez lui que de l'agacement et une relative indifférence. Les sermons répétés des profs et de ses parents avaient pourtant fini par l'obliger à s'y intéresser un tant soit peu.

« Franchement à quoi ça sert, hein? Ronchonna-t-il auprès de son meilleur ami, et accessoirement petit copain Kyle Broflovski.

-Enfin Stan! Protesta Kyle en parfait premier de la classe. C'est très important les maths! Réfléchis, dans tous les métiers existants tu as forcément des calculs de budget ou de statistiques! Comment font les autres à ton avis?

-Ils utilisent une calculette tiens!

-La calculette ne fait pas tout Stan, il faut encore savoir comment s'en servir.

-Alors ils engagent un comptable! J'en sais rien moi! Mais de toute façon il n'y a rien à faire: j'y arrive pas c'est tout. Je sens que l'interro de demain va encore me faire couler ma moyenne.

-Tu sais ce dont tu aurais besoin! S'exclama Kyle, saisit d'une inspiration soudaine. De cours particuliers!

-Génial, maugréa Stan. Encore plus de maths! C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

-Même si c'était moi qui te les donnait? »

Stan eut l'air surpris.

« Tu ferais ça?

-Oui bien sûr. Et si tu venais chez moi ce soir? On passerait la soirée à revoir le programme, comme ça demain tu auras une super note!

-Chez toi ce soir? Avec toi? Mais évidemment que je veux! Sans problème! »

Aux yeux brillants de Stan, Kyle comprit tout de suite à quoi il pensait et mit aussitôt le holà.

« C'est pas pour coucher Stan! C'est pour faire des maths! Tout le chapitre sur les équations du second degré depuis le début, pour que tu aies une bonne note demain! »

Pour casser l'amour, on pouvait difficilement trouver meilleure réplique, aussi Stan se renfrogna-t-il et marmonna une approbation peu convaincue.

*

« Alors voyons, commença Kyle en ouvrant le livre de maths au chapitre convenu. Déjà il faut bien comprendre qu'une équation du second degré, c'est toujours sous la forme ax²+bx+c=0. Et a doit forcément ne pas valoir zéro, sinon l'équation n'est plus du second degré.

-Ouais ouais, je sais au moins ça » dit Stan, plus intéressé par les éclats cuivrés dans la chevelure de son ami que par le livre de maths. Sérieusement, comment Kyle pouvait avoir des cheveux aussi flamboyants, aussi frisés? Il disait les tenir de sa mère, pourtant les cheveux de Sheila était d'un roux terne et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus plats.

« Pour résoudre cette équation, il faut d'abord calculer le discriminant delta, poursuivit Kyle. Tu te souviens, c'est la formule du tout début du cours. Tu peux me la réciter? »

L'absence de réponse de la part de Stan obligea Kyle a se tourner vers son ami. Le brun le regardait avec un sourire lointain, en pensant de toute évidence à autre chose. Et Kyle se doutait de ce à quoi il pensait, ce qui l'agaça.

« Hé, Stan! C'est le livre que tu dois regarder, pas moi! »

Le brun sursauta.

« Hein? Euh, ah oui la formule du discriminant! C'est…euh…c'est quoi déjà le discriminant?

-Oh bon sang, Stan! Tu veux réussir ton contrôle de maths, oui ou non?

-Pour être tout à fait franc, en ce moment, je m'en fiche pas mal du contrôle de maths! » Avoua Stan avec un sourire lubrique.

Kyle poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas au moins faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour ses notes?

« Arrête d'être aussi insouciant, et plonge-toi un peu dans tes cours!

-J'aimerais mieux me plonger en toi que dans mes cours! »

Le jeune juif s'étrangla et rougit comme une pivoine. Le sourire de Stan grandit encore plus, et il crut bon d'approcher son visage de celui de Kyle. Mais le roux le repoussa.

« Stan, on n'est pas là pour s'amuser! Je t'ai invité ici pour te faire réviser les maths je te rappelle! »

Stan soupira et s'écarta, au grand soulagement de son ami.

« Donc, reprit Kyle avec un peu d'embarras. Donc je disais, il faut d'abord calculer le discriminant delta. C'est la formule delta= b²-4ac. Il te suffit simplement de remplacer les lettres par les chiffres de l'équation, et comme ça…HE, OU EST CE QUE TU METS TES MAINS? »

Stan retira prestement la main qu'il avait audacieusement glissé sous le tee-shirt de Kyle, dans l'espoir de l'aguicher un petit peu. Espoir vain, il s'en rendit compte en voyant son ami lui jeter un regard furibond.

« Mais enfin Kyle! Protesta-t-il avec une certaine déception. Comment tu peux t'intéresser à ce vieux livre pourri quand je suis juste à côté de toi? »

Stan connaissait pourtant bien Kyle. Aussi amoureux soit-il, le jeune juif était intransigeant en ce qui concernait le bon déroulement de ses études. Il s'impliquait tout autant dans celles de Stan, voilà tout.

Kyle laissa tomber le stylo qu'il tenait à la main. Il dissimula son visage derrière ses mains, déjà découragé après moins de cinq minutes de leçons. Il avait eu tort de se proposer pour donner des cours particuliers à Stan. Cet obsédé était plus occupé à se demander de quelle couleur était le caleçon de son professeur que de savoir comment on résolvait une équation à deux inconnues. Il fallait vraiment trouver un moyen pour qu'il s'implique davantage! Stan se pencha sur lui et ses bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

« Excuse-moi d'être aussi casse-pied Kyle, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Mais là tu me fais trop envie. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me concentrer. »

Une idée jaillit soudain dans la tête de Kyle, qui se redressa. Il sourit. Peut-être que Stan avait tout simplement besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire!

Le roux se leva et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Il farfouilla dans le tiroir, s'attirant les regards intrigués de Stan. Kyle se redressa enfin, tenant à la main un gros pot rond en verre rempli d'une substance brunâtre. Une espèce de petit pinceau y était accroché. Kyle pointa du doigt sur l'étiquette, qui montrait une esquisse japonaise représentant un couple dans une position aguicheuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Stan.

-C'est ce que je voulais te montrer une fois qu'on aurait fini, expliqua Kyle d'une voix malicieuse. J'ai acheté ça la semaine dernière. C'est du chocolat pour peindre sur le corps de ton chéri. »

Une petite lueur de convoitise s'alluma dans les yeux de Stan. Kyle le vit et poursuivit son speech.

« Tu as vu, ils ont même fourni le pinceau! Tu le trempes dans le chocolat et tu peux faire des petits dessins sur ta peau, ou sur la mienne. Et ensuite, quand tu as fini, tu lèches! Il parait que c'est absolument génial pour les préliminaires. Et que ça donne un goût tout particulier au sexe. J'ai goûté un peu le chocolat, et franchement il est bon. Meilleur que le Nutella même! »

Là il en bavait carrément d'envie, Stan. Il esquissa un geste pour se lever, se jeter sur Kyle, lui arracher ce pot, le recouvrir de chocolat et le dévorer tout cru comme une énorme friandise. Kyle sourit, et reposa le pot dans le tiroir, qu'il ferma soigneusement. L'excitation de Stan fondit aussitôt.

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu l'as rangé?

-Parce que je ne voulais l'utiliser qu'une fois qu'on aurait fini de revoir les maths. Sauf que vu ton enthousiasme, on va rester debout toute la nuit à réviser, et on ne pourra même pas l'essayer. C'est triste, non? A moins que tu ne te découvres un intérêt soudain pour les équations du second degré…

-Kyle, comment peux-tu être aussi cruel? S'exclama Stan avec frustration. Attends c'est pas juste!

-Si si, c'est très juste! Répliqua Kyle sans se départir de son sourire. Alors reprenons…Tu peux me réciter la formule du discriminant? »

Marmonnant les plus terribles malédictions, Stan s'exécuta, pour le grand plaisir de Kyle.

Pendant plus de trois heures, les deux garçons parcoururent le livre de long en large. Kyle prenait très à cœur son rôle, faisant réciter Stan et l'obligeant impitoyablement à recommencer chaque exercice qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Le brun, frustré et agacé, se plia à ce petit jeu, la pensée du trésor enfermé dans la table de chevet lui offrant une source de motivation cent fois plus forte que l'idée de remonter sa moyenne. Il était aux alentours de minuit quand Stan demanda grâce. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus des a au carré et des discriminants. Kyle hésita, mais voyant que son ami arrivait maintenant sans trop de mal les exercices les plus compliqués, et qu'il était presque mort de fatigue et d'envie, céda de bon cœur.

« Ok, on va essayer un peu ce chocolat pour voir. »

Stan reprit des couleurs à ce propos. Il alla chercher le pot, tandis que Kyle se déshabillait, à la fois fier de lui et embarrassé. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait trop languir Stan. Soudain le brun le balança sans ménagements sur le lit, lui bloqua les mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il était vraiment excité, Kyle pouvait très clairement le voir à la forme de son pantalon.

« Hé Stan! Essaya-t-il de protester. Pas si vite! Prend un peu ton temps!

-Prendre mon temps? Tu as passé toute la soirée à me faire chauffer! C'est à tes risques et périls, mon cher Kyle! »

Le roux voulut dire autre chose, mais une vague de désir s'empara de lui et il se laissa faire. Ce fut à la fois très long et très intense, Stan étant bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu par ces stupides équations. Il déboucha le pot, et recouvrit Kyle de pâte sucrée, qu'il prit un grand plaisir à lécher, sur tous les coins de son corps. Kyle découvrit sans surprise qu'il adorait ça, et en réclama encore et encore, au point que quand ils eurent fini, une heure plus tard, ils se rendirent compte avec étonnement que le pot était vide.

« Tu as tout bouffé, espèce de goinfre! Dit Kyle en riant. Tu aurais pu m'en laisser quand même!

-Ah, tu voulais essayer aussi? Désolé. Mais bon sang…oh comme c'était bon! »

Kyle se pencha vers lui et lécha les restes de pâte qui lui restait sur les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, avant de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre et de s'endormir, épuisés.

*

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, à la fois fatigués, courbatus et satisfaits, et s'empressèrent de courir au lycée, car ils devaient passer la fameuse interro de maths ce matin-là. Juste avant d'entrer dans la classe, Stan dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, et son teint était en effet un peu jaunâtre. Il alla à l'infirmerie demander un cachet tandis que Kyle s'installait à sa place. Le prof de maths arriva avant que Stan ne revienne, ce qui poussa Kyle à faire une prière silencieuse pour qu'il se dépêche. L'interrogation fut distribuée, faite, et ramassée, et Stan n'était toujours pas revenu. Kyle alla donc voir à l'infirmerie, à la fois surpris et énervé, persuadé que son ami avait trouvé une excuse pour se défiler. C'était franchement bien la peine de lui donner des cours de maths!

Il changea d'avis quand il fut face à l'infirmière.

« Ah oui, ton ami Stan est rentré chez lui. Il a trop abusé du chocolat et a attrapé un belle crise de foie! »


End file.
